


He Drives Like Crazy

by Siriusfan13



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Bella and Edward driving down the road... Because I always wondered how reading minds was useful when driving...
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 16
Collections: edward anthony masen cullen, my favorite twilight works





	He Drives Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Weird Al's song "He Drives Like Crazy" or Spiderman... And yes... it IS a bad sign that all three of these are in a disclaimer for the same fic.

**He Drives Like Crazy**

* * *

The silver Volvo was racing down the road, a twinkling blur between wet trees. It was moving so quickly that the rain was barely even sticking to its glimmering paint.

There were two occupants inside of the car: The driver... calm, collected, and not even bothering with small details like watching the road. And there was the passenger... holding on for dear life (something which actually kind of mattered to her).

After the third or fourth time of begging him to slow down to at very _least_ below the 100 mph mark, he inched the needle to 99 mph, and reminded her that he had built-in radar. Smirking, he pointed at his head. No cop was going to catch him.

She really wasn't paying attention, pointing at something just outside the window. He glanced in that direction casually.

That was the last thing she clearly remembered before waking up wet, clutched in his arms just outside what appeared to be the remains of a car... and something else...

Of course, he had hauled her out before she'd even managed a scratch. He'd given her scenarios of how he'd saver her from burning planes and runaway motorcycles in the past. She was getting used to it.

Used to it enough to shoot him a wicked glare.

She'd seen this one coming from the first time he'd tried his "built-in radar" line on her. "I take it your Spidey Sense radar can't pick up deer thoughts?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut-up," he muttered sourly, already imagining the story Alice was telling the others back home...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yeah... I guess I never really understood how Edward being able to read minds was supposed to make driving like a maniac while not watching the road work for him... Sure, it keeps him from getting caught by cops or hitting other drivers... but what if a tree falls down? Or a deer runs in the road? And ya... I know Edward and Bella are probably ooc in here... I was going for humor, so that's how it turned out...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this. Thanks for reading. Please review:)


End file.
